Most Romantic Night
by Demonskid
Summary: Dee takes Ryo some where and they have a great time. No LEMONS Originally on my joint account with my friend but we decided to discontinue it. the only thing added was a note at the top. enjoy


Authors note: This was originally posted on my other pen name but we decided not continue that pen name any more so I am reposting my fan fic here if you don't believe me take a look at the other pen names profile I left a message.

reposted on 12/9/07

* * *

OK!!! Ketsurui Here!! Yea yea I'm also known as Demonskid so go check out those fanfics as well. This is for my Partner/Beta Hikari thats why this penname is Hikari to Ketsurui there are two of us in case you didn't know. well lets see. THIS FANFIC IS FOREVERY ONE YAY!!! No Lemons. No Limes. Just Fluff and Sap. Happy Forth of July. Oh yea, this is also my frist -FAKE- fanfic too. XD 

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own a damn thing. My computer is a rental, and i have no money. FAKE was created by and Owned by Sanami Matoh.

Warning: To guys kissing and FLUFF!!!! DON'T DISS THE FLUFF PEOPLE!!!!!!!!

Rateing:

Summery: Dee takes Ryo some where and they have a great time. No LEMONS

Ryo POV

God. Why is work going so slow to day. I am way to tired to do anything. Dee lookes half-asleep. Heh. Cute. Yes I said cute. I admit it I'm gay, well so far the only guy I'm attracted to is Dee so maybe I'm bi or just... I don't know but I love him. Look his head fell on the desk!! Haha thats what you get for sleeping while your suppose to be working.

"What are you starring at? Am I that Hott?" Caught!! I must have giggled too loud.

"No! I was just thinking of away to get you to work. Your falling asleep and drooling. If you ruin these papers Rose is gonna Kill you." I retorted.

"What ever Ryo. You were starring at me and you know it!" He pouted. That pout is so Kawaii!!. "Hey Ryo," I look back up at him. "Wanna go out later? I have something in mind and its a secret but I want to make sure your not doing anything first," How sweet.

"I'd love to." Oh Kami-sama that smile. He lookes like a kid who just stole a cookie jar and got away with it. He did a small little hurray dance in his chair makeing himself look more like an idiot. He gets up saying something anout going to the bathroom and walks out. i just stare back at my desk, that happens to be full of paper work. Our shift ends at 11:30 tonight I wonder what Dee's Planing.

A few miniutes later Berkly comes in and says 'You've been doing good today bla bla go home and rest there is a new case you'll start on tomarrow.' and then leaves. I look around and Dee is no where to be seen. Damn it. Wasn't he suppose to take me somewhere? Oh well. I need a rest. I grab my coat and leave. My apartment wasn't far plus it was a nice summer day so I walked.

I finaly reach my apartment. Bikky must be out with Carol. I reach my bed and just laydown on it I must have fallen asleep for a long time for when Dee woke me up it was almost dark out.

"Wake up Ryo!! You said you'd go out with me!!!" He is so cute when he wines like that. I give him a kiss to quiet him and then I sit up.

"Well then lets go after I change. Where are we going anyway?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Not telling!" He gives me a light kiss, just a brush of the lips. I smile and head for the door. Dee waits while I lock it, then starts down the stairs. I follow him quietly down to the car where he holds the door open for me. I could feel a small blush rise on my face. The drive was quiet, too quiet. We stopped at a small Japanese resturaunt. He ordered a small Pepsei and some Shrimp flambe. I ordered the Teriyaki Chicken with a large salade, a Miso soup and a midium Sprite. It was take out so we couldn't eat it untill we reached our destination, or so Dee says. What is the NY Cop up to.

"What are you up to Dee?" I asked in a hushed husky voice. He just answered the same 'You'll see.' How annoying. I pouted and he just gave off a light laugh. he told me to put on a blind fold I didnt at first but he got me into it. My pout deepened and he said i looked sexy. Damn him. An half hour later the car stops and he tells me to wait in the car. The trunk opens up and i hear him move stuff about, then takes the food. About ten miniutes of waiting he opens my side of the door and leads me somewhere. I was seated on a cold metal chair and was force to wait longer. I could feel his body heat behind me. I think about half an hour has passed when some loud boom made me jump. Dee takes off the blind fold and the first thing I see are multi-colored sparks in the sky. Another boom was heard and a new color was now painting the sky. I heard my boyfriend sit next to me and took alook around. There was a table in front of me, two lit stick candles, and out Japanese food layed out ontop of the table. I noticed that we were not the only ones with chairs and i also notices where were on the Brookland Bridge. Fireworks shot off in the air and Dee leaned into me to whisper something.

"Happy Independance Day Koibito." I smile and gave him a kiss.

"Hai. Happy 4th of July to you to Dee-Koi!" We sat there and ate our meal and watched the display of fire works light the sky.

OWARI

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY HIKA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

-- Loves you

and for all who read this fic please review and tell me what you think. My first Fluff and -FAKE- fic.

Ketsurui from (Hikari to Ketsutui) (AKA Demonskid)


End file.
